


Dreams are Memories Too

by Jesi_Ki_Kage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Costia lives, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Soul Bond, Soulmates, or at least she's alive with the intent of surviving the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage
Summary: For as long as she could remember Costia has had the dreams.Dreams of greens and browns mixing with shades of grey blending into red-browns and grey-blacks. Trees growing next to bricks and stones stacked against metal. The landscape never seemed to make sense to Costia.But then, dreams in the soul were supposed to reflect the merging point of your soulmate's soul and your own.Except Costia had two.





	1. Prologue Part 1: Hello There

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of my various other soulmate spins but with Costia lives as currently she's dead in all the others. Still follows the canon structure like "These Emotions" but with a significantly different soulbond idea inspired from "Dream, Meet Memory".
> 
> This will be slow to update as "These Emotions" is my priority. However, I do have the first few chapters written already which will also be posted once a week in the hopes that I'll write more by the time I post the last chapter currently written.
> 
> Feedback welcome.

* * *

 

Prologue Part 1: Hello There

For as long as she could remember Costia has had the dreams.

Dreams of greens and browns mixing with shades of grey blending into red-browns and grey-blacks. Trees growing next to bricks and stones stacked against metal. The landscape never seemed to make sense to Costia.

But then, dreams in the Soul were supposed to reflect the merging point of your soulmates soul and your own.

Soul Dreams. The Soul Realm. Bond Dreams. 

The names varied but the message was the same no matter who the young Costia asked. You entered a Bond Dream if both you and your mate were asleep at the same time, otherwise you dreamed normally. There were stories of people being pulled into their Soul Realm by their mate going through some traumatic experience. None of the stories agreed on what happened once pulled in. Some say you could get trapped there, your body remaining comatose till it died, one way or another. Others speculated that you watched helpless as great trauma occurs to your mate, forced to live on having witnessed it all. Most claim that you simply get echoes of their experiences.

No matter the truth, one fact remained.

It had to be something traumatic. Really traumatic. 

Dying traumatic usually.

Seven-year-old Costia never liked hearing those stories, but her older siblings insisted she learned early on that the world was a harsh place. With both parents and a fifth sibling already dead - it wasn’t hard for Costia to accept the lesson. She just didn’t have to like it.

At seven she was already swearing to try and do something about all the death that surrounded her daily.

Her Soul Dreams seemed to echo that.

 

* * *

 

Costia spots a blonde girl first, smaller than her and staring in wonder at all the greenery encroaching upon the metal that surrounds her. When Costia walks over the girl startled, falling backwards in surprise. Costia smiles brightly.

“ _Heya! Ai laik Costia kom Trigedakru. Yumi keryon?_ ”

And then - because she had just learned how to say it and was so excited that she now knew some - Costia continued without pause into Gonasleng. Later, they would wonder over her decision to do so. For now, they were still overcoming the shock of their first meeting.

“Hi, I’m Costia from the Tree Clan. You my soulmate.”

The blonde blinked at her dumbfounded, jaw moving a handful of times in silence. Tentatively the smaller girl stood up. Holding her hand out the girl spoke.

“Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you.”

When Costia tilted her head and stared at her hand in confusion Clarke’s brow crinkled as well.

“It’s called a handshake. Mom and Dad do it when they greet other adults. Do you not shake hands?”

Costia could only continue to stare in confusion. Over half the words spoken were foreign to her. But she knew enough to know her soulmate - Clarke - was speaking in Gonasleng. This would be a problem.

“Handshake? _What is a_ handshake? _I’ve never shaken hands with someone in greeting before._ ”

“You don’t speak English? But you introduced yourself with it!”

Clarke’s eyes widened even further. Her body rocked backwards in her surprise. It was clear both of them had realized the problem now. They spoke different languages. But Costia was learning Gonglesng, so surely they could overcome this.

“I learning _Gonasleng_.”

“Gongle- what? It’s called English.”

“Enga-lessh.” Clarke smiled.

“English. What’s your language called?”

“ _Trigedasleng_. Tree... language?” 

Clarke smiled again. This time Costia smiled as well. They stood there smiling for some time, before another voice called out.

“ _You shouldn’t talk to her. She could be Mounon.”_

Both jumped in surprise as another girl jumped down from on top of a small stone wall near them. Clarke’s jaw dropped as a ‘so cool’ escaped her lips. Costia’s brow crinkled in confusion.

“ _Why not? She’s my soulmate. She can’t be-._ ” Costia’s eyes widened again. “ _Are you also our soulmate?_ ”

The third girl scowled, brushing some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Green glinted with distrust as they observed the smaller two girls in front of them. Flicking between the two the new comer spoke.

“ _She speaks Gonasleng. She must be from the Mounon._ ”

“Hey! I’m right here ya know! Just cuz I don’t know what you’re saying doesn’t mean I can’t guess. So what if I speak English? I didn’t even know another language was even spoken in the Ark anymore.”

As she spoke Clarke had stepped up to the green-eyed girl, attempting to get in her face dispite the height difference. Any shyness first displayed had long sense faded away. The green-eyed girl hadn’t so much as flinched at Clarke’s approach. At the word ‘Ark’ the other girl’s attention zeroed in on the blonde’s eyes.

“Ark? What is Ark? Is it part of the Mountain?”

Clarke seemed to hesitate, shrink back as confusion swept the anger from her face.  Clearly the second girl knew significantly more English than the first.

“You don’t know what the Ark is? But everyone lives on the Ark. It’s where humanity escaped to after the bombs fell.” Green eyes blinked.

“It is not the Mountain?”

“No! I’ve never seen a mountain in my life! Granted I’m only six, but neither have my parents either. No one has since we left Earth.”

Costia gasped. Emotions flickered across the green-eyed girl’s face - the first since she revealed herself. After a few moments her face returned to its original blank expression. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Costia beat her to it.

“You not on Earth?”

“No? You can’t live on Earth anymore since the bombs made it inhap- inbaitel- inhabit- not livable. We live in space.”

The other two girls reared in surprise. Costia stumbled back before sitting on the ground. The other girl started at Clarke, the first open expression of shock she’d shown.

“But... we live on Earth.” Costia’s voice was shaky. As soon as the words processed Clarke herself dropped to sit on the ground in her own surprise.

“On Earth? On the ground? You mean... these are real?”

Her hand shook as it reached out towards the trees which sprouted from behind Costia. Wonder and awe gave her face a soft look. Both her companions found themselves staring at her without realizing. After a few moments the green-eyed girl shook her head and began speaking again.

“Yes. They are trees of our home, the _Trigedakru_ or Tree Clan.”

“Trig- Triga-dah-cru.” Clarke mouthed the word with wonder.

“ _Trigedakru_.” 

Clarke nodded and repeated the word again. Costia shifted closer to her. The third girl slowly sitting down just outside of their reach. For a while no one spoke, each focusing in processing everything they had learned.

“Wait. What your name?”

The question was asked in English for Ckarke’s benefit, but it was clear Costia directed it at the green-eyed girl. Clarke nodded and turned her focus to her as well. The girl shifted slightly but otherwise bretrayed nothing of her thoughts. After a drawn-out silence she spoke, voice soft, displaying the first note of hesitance since they met. 

“ _Lexa kom Trigedakru un Polis_.”

Costia inhaled slightly. Her gaze immediately flicking to the stone and brick buildings which Lexa had hidden among. Wonder spread over her features as confusion filled Clarke’s.

“Polis?”

“It is our capitol. Where I live with the others.”

“Others?”

“ _Natblida_.” 

It was Costia who answered, causing Lexa to turn her gaze to the other Trigedakru, to the only other one who would understand the implications. Clarke was not from their world, and so wouldn’t understand what it meant. To claim two lands as only a nightblood may do.

“Yes.”

Costia paled. Having been raised in their culture she knew immediately what it meant for Lexa to be called that. Clarke did not, and continued to look between the two in confusion. 

“What’s a knat-bleed-a?”

“A nightblood. Someone born to become Heda upon the death of the current one.”

Lexa’s voice was neutral, betraying nothing of her personal thoughts on the matter. Costia however, was beginning to get emotional for the first time since meeting.

“You what, eight? You not fight in Conclave yet.”

“No. Age 14 is the earliest one is allowed to fight.”

“After _Sekon_?”

“ _Sha_.”

Costia nodded. “Good. We make you win. You no die till then.”

Clarke had gotten progressively more confused as the conversation continued. Finally, she’d had enough.

“Excuse me. Fight? Isn’t fighting wrong? Why would Lexa die?”

Costia and Lexa continued to stare at each other in silence. When Clarke huffed out a growl of frustration, Lexa spoke without breaking eye contact. 

“There can only be one _Heda_. I must fight for the right.” Costia scoffed.

“Or die trying.” Lexa nodded but remained otherwise impassive.

“So, Lexa must fight to be this Heda person, but if you lose you die. Why can’t she just not fight?”

“I am nightblood.”

“Because nightblood.”

Lexa and Costia spoke at the same time. While they gave mostly the same answer, Clarke was still confused.

“What makes you a nightblood?”

They paused. Then - before either Costia or Clarke had fully processed what she was doing - Lexa withdrew a knife from somewhere and sliced a thin cut across her palm.

“Lexa!” Two voices cried out in sync.

In moments the younger two girls had scrambled to the unconcerned Lexa. Costia snatched the knife from one hand while Clarke immediately grabbed at the sliced one.

“Why would you-”

Clarke stopped and stared, watching as the blood weld up from the cut. Black blood. Confusion stilled her panic.

“What?”

Lexa sighed. “ _Natblida_. Nightblood.” 

“Any black blood is a nightblood. _Heda_ is a nightblood.” 

Costia’s voice was controlled, a hard-bitter edge to it. Lexa stared at her in silence. Costia stared at the blood on Lexa's hand. Clarke finally released Lexa’s hand when the bleeding seemed to be stopping on its own.

“So... her blood is black, and that means she's a... natblida? And natblida become Heda or they die.”

“Yes.” 

“Why?”

Lexa tilted her head towards Clarke. The other two blinked at her before realizing she was silently asking for clarification. 

“Why do they die if they don’t become Heda?”

“Because that is our way.”

“Well it’s stupid.” Clarke crossed her arms and pouted. A sigh came from Costia.

“It is.” Her voice sounded resigned. Sad.

Lexa furrowed her brow. Just as she opened her mouth to speak the ground around them shook once before their surroundings began to fade. 

One of them was waking up.

Panic swept across all of their expressions. Looking between them, Lexa began to speak even as their vision blurred. Clarke and Costia automatically reached out in an attempt to remain long enough to hear.

“Tell no one! Not of Ark, not of my blood. No one!”

And they were gone. The Soul Realm returning to the expanse of black as it waited for their return to populate it with a reflection of their souls.

* * *

 


	2. Prologue Part Two: Who We Are

 

* * *

Prologue Part Two: Who We Are

The first thing Costia saw the next time she entered her Soul Realm was Clarke, pouting. Sitting with her legs folded in front of her and arms crossed as well, Costia couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face at how cute the younger girl looked as she pouted.

Costia’s own siblings had tried explaining to her why her pouting never worked on them. For the first time she thinks she understands.

Clarke sees her smile and pouts even more.

“Where is she? I had to lie and hide you from my parents and I’m not happy. Lying is wrong.”

Costia nods in agreement, however, Costia also knows that they needed to lie for a reason. Sitting in front of Clarke she tries to figure out what to say. She’d worked hard to improve her English since the last Bond Dream and she wanted to show Clarke how much she’d improved.

“Yes, you lied. But you lie to protect Lexa. Soulmates of nightblood are sought for attack. It dangerous people know.”

Clarke opened her mouth to retaliate but Lexa’s voice cut her off as the older girl emerged from the brick and stone structures.

“Just as our people knowing you’re from the Ark would put us in danger. Our people don’t like non-Clan people. Think you’re from Maun-de and will kill us.”

“What?” Clarke stares at Lexa with mouth agap and eyes wide.

“Those with _Keryon_ from mountain killed so mountain learn no secret. Ark not mountain, but people no know different.”

Costia’s English was still choppy, but her point was made. Those on Earth would assume Clarke was a bad guy. Because they are her soulmates they’d also be bad.

“Kay-on? Is that me?”

“ _Keryon_ is soul, our soulmates are our _Keryon_. You are _Keryon_. Lexa _Keryon_. I am your  _Keryon_.”

Clarke nods, her face losing its surprised look and taking on a more serious one. While Costia explained Lexa moved to sit next to them, the three forming a triangle with their knees just shy of touching.

A silence spread across them. None felt compelled to break it. Eventually Clarke nodded to herself.

“Alright. Teach me your language. _Trigedasleng_.”

Lexa blinked at her, surprised the youngest had remembered the correct pronunciation. Costia simply smiled in joy.

“If you help me English.”

Clarke’s smile grew into a large grin.

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

The third and fourth times they met continued much in the same vain as the second. The three girls spent most of their time teaching each other about their worlds. Lessons in language and culture, self-defense and politics, basic first-aid and technology.

Over all they had a system worked out fairly quickly and all were pleased with it. For the most part.

“Dang it! I wish I could just show you what it’s like. It’d be so much easier to described then.” 

It was their sixth-time meeting in the Soul Realm. Clarke had been attempting to explain how the Ark orbited the Earth, to explain why they met so in-frequently. How sometimes the Ark’s night cycles didn’t line up with Costia's and Lexa’s.

“If I could show you the view from the Ark on both the light side and the dark side you’d see. We keep the same sleep cycles no matter where we are in reference to the planet. My dad called it geo-something. Positioning I think?”

At only six and a half Clarke had an interesting vocabulary. Learning all sorts of technical words from her parents, she had a large vocabulary - even if she couldn’t always use the words correctly. This meant when she tried explaining things to Costia and Lexa, there were many words she couldn’t grasp well enough to share. And many more that had no equivalent in their own language.

What Clarke failed to notice while ranting was that the scenery behind her - the representation of her soul in the Soul Real - was changing.

Previously, it had been a collection of metal rooms and a hallway in reflection of the inside of the Ark. As she spoke a previously solid metal wall shifted into a viewing port. By the time she’d finished speaking a view of space could be seen from where they were sitting.

When Clarke finished with her question she finally payed attention to what her soulmates were doing. It was then she realized something was wrong. Both were staring straight past her at the new viewing port. Following their gaze Clarke half-turns from her seated position. Seeing the new viewing port Clarke gives a cry of surprise before scrambling to her feet. Startled, Costia and Lexa hesitate where they are.

Hands pressed excitedly against the glass Clarke looks back, joy spilling from every pour.

“Come on, come on! You’ve got to see it!” All the boundless energy of a child was clear as she bounced in place while encouraging her mates.

Slowly the two stand. Exchanging a glance, they approach - one on each side of Clarke. When they finally reach the view port they both gasp in surprise.

There, in perfect snapshot beauty, is the Earth. The portion visible is where they assume Costia and Lexa are in real life - it’s shadowed with night time. At least that’s what Clarke taught them. But another portion is illuminated and the Earth bound can’t help but hold their breath in awe.

“It’s gorgeous.” Costia breaths out, Clarke still bouncing in excitement between them. Lexa reaches out almost subconsciously and places a hand on her head - stilling her bouncing.

“This- this is what you see Clarke? From your Ark?”

“Yup!” 

Clarke smiles up at her eldest - and tallest - soulmate. Costia finds her attention torn between the beauty of the Earth and the warmth their interaction brings her. Maybe this is what her eldest sibling had meant, when they said that being around your mate makes you want to smile all the time.

Costia was certainly smiling happily now.

“Thank you, Clarke. For showing us.”

“ _Pro_.” Her grin stretched even further as she answered in their language. They were still significantly better at English than she was at Trigedasleng, but she was learning fast.

Her soulmates returned her smile gladly.

For the rest of their time together the three simply sat in front of the view port watching as the Earth slowly turned. As the sun began to illuminate the portion where the Tree Clan lives they felt the now familiar rumble signaling one of them was waking up.

All three smiled at each other once more as the Soul Realm faded away around them.

* * *

 

 

“Now you see. There can only be one natblida alive at the end. I am to be Heda or I am to be killed. That is the way it is.”  

13-year-old Clarke shook her head in denial. Costia’s arms wrapped around her pinning Clarke in place even as her eyes bore holes into the just-turned-16 Lexa. It was clear neither were happy with what they were hearing.

“No. I don’t accept that. You can’t die Lex, not yet. I haven’t even gotten to see the ground yet!”

Tears began to stream down Clarke’s face unhindered. Lexa turned away so as to not have her resolve shaken further.

“Love is weakness. To be Heda I must be strong.”

Sudden movement made her turn only to be sent sprawling backwards as she turned right into a punch. Costia had released Clarke upon hearing Lexa’s response.

“Bullshit.” All three girls were momentarily taken aback at Costia’s swearing, but each recovered quickly.

“You don’t have to cut us out to be strong. I’m going to kick the ass of which ever branwada taught you that.” It was a testament to how much Clarke had influenced them and been influenced in turn that though she had no formal training, both of the Trigedakru believed her.

Lexa scowled at Clarke as she rose to stand face to face with the blonde. Neither had been fully able to understand the other. Clarke not accepting Lexa’s unwavering belief in the election system and the ‘flame’ which housed the ‘commander's spirit’. Lexa in turn could not understand why Clarke would not accept it. Clarke had tried explaining more technology to them, but still the disconnect persisted between them.

It was the soft hands reaching out to touch their shoulders that caused them to still in their overflowing anger and frustration and worry. Both turned to look at Costia as she stepped between them. Gently she pulled them into a group hug.

“Fight to win. If not for yourself then for us? Promise me, Lexa? Please? Let us be your strength, you reason to succeed and not to fail.”

The two had tensed when Costia first initiated the hug. Although Clarke had quickly relaxed into the touch, Lexa had remained stiff in the half embrace. Now a slight tremor shook Lexa’s frame. Slowly Clarke brought her outside arm up to wrap around Lexa as her other wrapped around Costia.

“I’m sorry for yelling Lexa. I just- I don’t want to lose you. I’m scared.”

Lexa shudders again. Tears began to slip out the corner of her eyes and down her cheeks. With a strangled sound she surrendered to their embrace, burying her face in the space where their shoulders met. Safe in their arms she finally released the emotional strain that had been building in her since news of the commander’s death had spread.

“I will. I promise. I want to be there when you finally see the ground Clarke. I want Costia there too. I want to have both of you with me. So, I’ll win. I’ll win and make this place safe for you Clarke, and make it so you don’t have to fight anymore Costia. So we can have peace. Together.”

If possible the hug became even tighter of a squeeze as the younger two showed Lexa their appreciation of her words. Barely a beat had passed before two voices echoed their agreement,

“Together.”

Knowing they were running out of time before one of them woke, the three chose to simply stay huddled in each other’s warmth and security while they could. Fear of what ifs held at bay by the comforting presence of their soulmates.

* * *

 

“Lexa don’t!” 

Clarke barely managed to grab Lexa’s hand before she smashed it against the wall once more. Even then it was more because Lexa let her stop her than anything else. Their bodies here maintain the same physical fitness as their bodies in the real world - and Clarke was by far the weakest of them physically.

“Why Clarke?! What does this mean?! We are here but she- she- I was told she’s dead.”

“Look behind you Lexa, she’s not dead.”

Horror and hope and panic waged war on Lexa’s face even as her body spun to see what Clarke referred to. Once she saw though, she froze, letting out a strangled sob before collapsing to her knees.

“Wha- what is this?”

Slowly and gently Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms until she was cradling her half in her lap. Clarke began to explain what she knew even as she rocked the sobbing Lexa.

“It’s called a coma. Her body is alive but weak, injured. You felt the pain as did I. I don’t know how, but something happened causing her to be like this. The only way she’ll wake up is when the injury is healed. But that’s in the real world. And....” 

Clarke trailed off, hesitant over sharing the next part. She knew Lexa was already a mess. She also knew that Lexa needed the truth.

“...and if no one keeps her body fed and hydrated she might still die before the injury heals.”

Lexa let out another sob and clutched at Clarke harder. Clarke winced at the pressure but didn’t comment. The bruises would only exist in the Soul Realm anyways. The two remained like that for several minutes. Once Lexa’s breathing had settled some she shifted.

“Can we-.”

“Of course.”

Stumbling slightly, the two climbed to their feet. Slowly they made their way to the prone form at the edge of the forest.  Clarke found herself supporting most of Lexa’s weight as the older teen reacted to the sight of Costia’s body.

Collapsing at her side Lexa immediately grabbed her hand. Clarke sat carefully by Costia’s head, gentle hands brushing hair out of her still face. Their thighs pressed against each other’s, reminding them that at least one of there mates was still with them.

“She looks so still.”

Clarke nodded silently. Her medical training had her cataloging every little thing. How pale Costia’s skin was. How there were new scar lines crisscrossing her skin from injuries that may or may not be healed. How a section of her hair was missing - enough for multiple braids to be given to loved ones....

“Lexa... who told you she was dead?”

Lexa startled at the sound of Clarke’s voice. Turning to look at her Lexa stared blankly for a moment before the question processed in her distraught mind.

“I- it was- _Haiplana Nia kom Azgeda_ gave me her braid. Said they found her body mauled by wolves along with her guards. It matched some of the pain so I- I didn’t press.”

Clarke searched Lexa’s gaze for a moment before shifting, pointing toward the section of missing hair. Lexa’s eyes followed the shift. Her breath hitched when she spotted the missing hair. Still, Clarke continued to point.

“Look closer.”

At Clarke’s urging she did. This time her eyes found the scars. A glance across exposed skin revealed how extensive they were. Part of how the Soul Realm worked was that no physical wounds would transfer - instead they would be shown as fresh scars.

And Costia was covered in them. Some matched the pattern of claw and tooth marks. Many did not. Some were long slashes; some appeared to be whip marks; some were thick, signifying deep wounds. Costia was not attacked by just wolves.

Anger filled Lexa entirely. 

The Soul Realm shook slightly as Lexa jumped to her feet, but did not begin dissolving. If Lexa continued to build in anger she would wake herself. Panic overtook Clarke. She could not risk Lexa going on a rampage upon waking. 

She couldn’t lose her too. 

“Lexa! Calm down! Think politically! Costia is still alive, but we don’t know why they’re keeping her so. If you go after this Nia without proof they might kill her anyways!”

The world stilled. 

Lexa drew in a ragged breath, gaze burning as she fixed it upon Clarke. 

“ _Jus drein jus daun._ ”

“I know. I know, and we will. But not right now. Not when her life is still in their hands.”

Clarke carefully took Lexa’s hand, tugging her back down. Once there she wrapped it around Costia’s and held it there. Thumb rubbing soothing circles across the back of her hand as Clarke calmly directed Lexa’s attention.

“Feel her pulse Lexa. Feel her pulse. She’s still here, and she needs us. Needs us to find her and bring her home okay? We can do that. But we need to be careful. Just like you taught me - you don’t want to let them know you’re on to them.”

Lexa drew a shaky breath, her thumb pressed firmly over Lexa’s pulse point on her wrist.

“Okay.” Her voice was shaky. But when she looked at Clarke her jaw was set. The steel that had been in her since the very first time they met once again on display. Clarke smiled softly.

Leaning forward she pressed a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips, before turning to press one to Costia’s forehead. She whispered something, squeezing their joined hands, before pulling away to find Lexa watching. Lexa’s eyes had softened while watching the interaction. Raising a hand to gently cup Clarke’s cheek she smiled, even as tears began to gather in the eyes.

“Thank you, Clarke. For being my anchor. My Keryon.”

“Always, Lexa. I’ll always belong to you and Costia. Just as you two will always belong to me.”

There the two remained, leaning against each other with Costia’s hand gripped between them. When the rumble of a waking came they squeezed Costia’s hand all the tighter, hoping against hope that wherever she was in the real world she would know they were with her. 

That they would find her.

Or die trying.

* * *

 

“Clarke? Clarke, where are you? What has happened?” 

Lexa continued to look around frantically as the Soul Realm continued to materialize around her. When it had she gasped. Clarke’s portion of their joined Soul had changed. Gone was the open space of a hallway with rooms jutting off. Instead there was a single door to a tiny room, judged tiny by Lexa being able to see most of its dimensions from outside. 

Cautiously approaching the door Lexa paused. Knocking softly, she called out a tentative “Clarke?” The lack of reply lead to her opening the door. Inside she found her query. 

Clarke was curled up under the metal bunk punched into the wall. Even from the doorway Lexa could tell her frame was shaking. Slowly Lexa approached, careful to make noise but not too loudly  else she startle Clarke.

“Clarke?”

Again no verbal reply. However, the trembling jerked slightly and increased. Now on her hands and knees Lexa began the process of crawling in next to her youngest soulmate. Once there she carefully embraced the smaller girl. They stayed that way for many minutes. After a while Clarke’s shaking subsided as her tears began to dry.

“What happened?” Lexa’s voice was soft, barely a whisper, still Clarke flinched at the question.

“My- my dad’s de- dead. I’m in lock-up.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. Clarke had long ago explained the laws of the Ark. Turning her head so she could see over her shoulder, Lexa took in the room for the first time. The barren walls, minimalist utilities, bars on the door window. Lexa’s heart ached as she realized something else.

For Clarke’s portion of the realm to change into this she must subconsciously believe she deserved it, that this was an accurate depiction of who she was. Likely a failure who deserved it if she thought that her father's death was her fault.

“Hey,” Lexa ran her hand soothingly across Clarke’s skin in small patterns, “can you tell me what happened?”

Clarke took a shuttering breath, but she did. Lexa held her the entire time, not saying a word. When Clarke was finished Lexa continued to hold her in silence. Based on when the feelings had roared through their bond, this was the first chance Clarke has had to process everything that happened.

Lexa had much she wanted to ask and say, but now wasn’t the time. 

“Come cuddle Costia with me?” 

Clarke released a shaky exhale. Then a tentative nod. Carefully Lexa scooted backwards, Clarke following. In less than a minute the two were curled up around the sleeping form of their third mate, the ground a cushion of moss rather than hard metal.

Nothing else was said the rest of the night.

* * *

 

A drugged sleep is still sleep, meaning Lexa is startled when she’s drawn into the Soul Realm out of schedule.

“Clarke? What is it? The Ark isn’t in alignment for another couple days.”

“No time. They’re sending us to Earth. They listened to him. They listened to my dad even though they killed him.”

“What? Who’s us? Tell me everything you can.”

“Delinquents. The under 18s. I don’t know how many: 50, 100, 200? The whole cell block was being rounded up when they grabbed me.”

Lexa nodded.

“Okay. I’ll ready the scouts. Try to establish some sort of order. Wait for us to come to you. Don’t do anything rash please, I can’t lose you too.”

Clarke smiled softly at her, tears gathering in both their eyes. Cupping Lexa’s face Clarke leans forward until her breath is ghosting over the other girl's lips. 

“You won’t.”

The kiss is soft even as the world shakes around them. One of them - Clarke, probably - is waking up. And once they do everything will be different.

Clarke will be on the ground.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. There's plenty of interactions that could be added to this portion certainly, but I didn't want to draw the focus away from the main story line. So these are only the main scenes. Feel free to request more or write how you think different interactions between them would be like in the Soul Dreams.


	3. One: Party Crashers

* * *

Chapter One: Party Crashers

Clarke woke up to violent shaking and chatter and flashing lights and for a second she wasn't sure she'd left the Bond Dream. Then her senses cleared and she wished she hadn't. Wells - having seen her wake up - was asking if she was alright. Across from her a boy was unstrapping as the continued to rocket through gravity.

To Earth.

Her promise to Lexa jumped to the forefront of her mind.

Taking a deep breath Clarke braced herself, hands tensing into fists. Wells tried to get her attention again but she ignored it. Shifting her gaze, she looked the space walker dead in the eye and mustered up all the authority being soulmates with Heda had taught her.

"Sit back down. Now."

Everything around her stilled. Jaws dropped. Conversations stopped. People turned to stare. Then the whispers started. Space walker recovered from his surprise to grin at her.

"What's it to you Princess? Not up for a little fun?"

"If you want to get yourself killed when we enter atmo that's fine by me, but I for one would like to live long enough to see the ground. Even better - I'd like to live long enough to meet the people down there."

Instantly she had everyone's attention again.

"What-"

Chancellor Jaha's message began playing in the background but Clarke ignored it.

"There are people on the ground. Did you really think humanity wouldn't have adapted and survived the bombs a hundred years ago when we'd literally covered the globe? My father was killed because he suggested instead of slowly killing people as we run out of air we go make peace with the grounders. They didn't like that idea. Well guess where we're going now?"

She paused to let them take it in, but not long enough for anyone to interrupt.

"If any of you want to do as the Chancellor suggests, go for it. I won't stop you, but I'm certainly not the Ark Council's biggest fan right now. I for one would rather take my chances with the folks on the ground."

This time she did stop long enough for someone to interject. For a while no one did - everyone still reeling from the perception altering knowledge she'd just thrown at them. Then-

"How the fuck do you know so much?"

Clarke snorted. "How do you think? My soulmates down there."

Well, that got a reaction. Comments like 'no way' and 'impossible' and 'holy shit' got thrown around. Pretty much what Clarke expected. No, it was the soft 'you too?' from down the row that had Clarke jerking in her seat just before they hit atmosphere.

A girl was staring at her with an open expression of hope, fear, and wonder. She looked younger than Clarke and was clearly less jaded than her too. Vaguely familiar although Clarke couldn't remember from where.

She had been in solitary for over a year now.

" _Ai keryon kom Trikru. Eu?_ "

If possible, the girl's eyes widened even further as her jaw dropped. Clarke had to shout over the shaking of the drop ship for the girl to hear her. The girl opened and closed her jaw a few times before she managed to call out her reply.

" _Sha. Ai keryon kom Trikru. Lincoln kom Trigedakru._ "

Clarke felt an honest smile spread across her face. 

There was someone else who could support her claims of life on the ground. Someone else who'd been through the confusion she had, who had likely hidden their mate as well. Someone who could relate. Clarke practically sagged in relief at the thought of someone finally getting it. Wells nudged her in the side.

His expression showed his betrayal. 

His soulmate was younger than them. Clarke had never met the girl - Ark law forbids seeking out your soulmate before 18 unless somehow you already knew them, in which case parents must approve continued meetings. Can’t trust kids with their own soulmates after all. You were allowed to keep everything about your soulmate secret until you turned 18, at which point the Ark required everyone add them to a registry. Clarke didn’t know anything about Wells' soulmate other than gender and age. For all she knew his soulmate was on the drop ship too.

Bitterness rose in Clarke’s throat.

She fought it down. She’d done the same after all. And she already knew he wasn’t the reason for her father's death, even if he was an easy target. Lexa had made sure Clarke understood that. Looking Wells dead in the eyes Clarke saw his betrayal, his worry, his confusion. For a moment she didn’t care.

The moment passed.

She sighed.

Shaking her head briefly Clarke broke eye contact first. Glancing around she saw several kids quickly turn away in an attempt not to be caught blatantly staring at her. Once certain the eavesdroppers would be a little more discrete Clarke turned back to her childhood friend.

“Sorry.”

It was the only thing she could think to say. _‘Sorry for not trusting you.’ ‘Sorry for not sharing such an important piece with you even though you didn’t share with me.’ ‘Sorry, but I would do it again if it meant protecting them.’_ None of those felt accurate. So, she didn’t say anything else, just let her expression speak for her. Costia always joked she wore her heart on her sleeve.

Clarke’s throat tightened at the reminder of her other soulmate.

Thankfully - depending on who you asked - the drop ship hit ground shortly after. All conversation ceased at the impact. An unnatural silence and stillness descended over them. Then slowly the click of buckles being unlatched began echoing throughout the ship. Chatter started up again.

With a sigh Clarke rose, Wells and the girl with a grounder soulmate pushing their way towards her as she pushed her way to the front. They reached the main door at the same time as a older boy in guard clothes did. He paused. They paused.

“Octavia!”

“Bellamy? What are you doing here?”

“I came to protect you of course.” A scowl to match a scowl.

“I don’t need your protection.”

“Of course you do, you're my sister.”

Clarke felt her eyes widen along with everyone else’s. Of course. The second child. The one who was hidden. Whispers shot through the gathered youth at the revelation. Clarke’s lessons from Lexa told her to take control of the conversation back, to get peoples focus off the siblings.

“Well come on then, let’s get out of this tin can.”

And that seemed to be all the prompting needed to get everyone excited about going outside. Someone pressed the release to open the doors. Octavia being the closest with her brother stepped out before he could grab her. As soon as her feet touched dirt she was cheering.

In moments everyone else was pouring out after her with cheers of their own.

Clarke followed. Taking a deep breathe she allowed herself a moment to reflect as her feet touched dirt for the first time.

_‘I’m here. I made it. Hang in there Costia, we’re coming for you soon.’_

 

 

* * *

 

After about a half hour of letting everyone run around and enjoy their new freedom Clarke called out to get peoples attention. Most in the area turned to look at her. Some went back to whatever they were doing before, but many appeared willing to listen at least.

“We need to find some water and food. Has anyone found a stream or lake or something we could use?”

Most shook their heads in a negative. Clarke sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She needed to make plans to keep them alive but together till Lexa found them. But she also needed to not alienate them so they wouldn’t listen to her.

“Why should we listen to you Princess? After all you're not one of us. You had it nice up on the Ark, didn’t you?”

Clarke exhaled through her nose. 

There it is, that dissent she was expecting.

“Yes, I did. But if you stopped to think for a moment you realized I don’t care about the Ark right now. To survive down here we need food and water. I have no idea how long it’ll take for the grounders to approach us, but we need to make due till then and NOT piss them off when we do meet them."

“Oh yeah,” Clarke raised her voice to carry better to those listening, “the grounders have a different system than the Ark. Makes sense as they didn’t live in space, right? But that means we can easily do things to piss them off without meaning too. And since they are all trained to fight since they could walk... I don’t know about you, but I doubt I could win in a fight against one of them.”

A few chuckles. Bellamy seemed to take that as a personal offense along with a few of the other guys. Octavia stepped up by Clarke and nodded her agreement however.

“It’s true. No offense to my brother, but my soulmate has like, twice the muscle mass as he does.”

Several people bulked at that idea. A few chuckled at Bellamy's expense. Bellamy was one of the most fit out of all of them. A glance between Octavia and Bellamy showed she clearly meant offense. Clarke filed that away for later questioning.

When no other protests were aired Clarke resumed her attempt at organizing her fellow teens.

“So, first thing first, we need to find water. Anyone want to go exploring?”

Her question was met with more chuckles.

“How bout we split up into groups and each group picks a direction? Just walk straight for a while before coming back. If you find any berries or nuts bring them back before you try them in case they're poisonous.”

Glances were exchanged but most of the listeners nodded. Clarke breathed a breath of relief.

“Cool. I’m going to try and start drawing a map. Come find me when you get back so we can start figuring out where different things are.” Turning to Bellamy she had an idea. “Since you're our unofficial guard, want to organize some sort of militia to defend against wild animals? Animals mind, not the grounders.”

He scowled but nodded. A number of those near him seemed torn between anger at her, relief, and several other emotions Clarke couldn't interpret at the moment. That settled Clarke turned to face Octavia. A slight jerk of her head back towards the drop ship had Octavia nodding.

The two entered the drop ship under the sharp gazes of their peers.

 

* * *

 

“So... you certainly seem to know what you’re doing.”

Now that they were alone in the drop ship Octavia’s nerves were more noticeable. Glancing towards the open doorway Clarke decided to try something. Hopefully Octavia’s soulmate had reached a similar decision as her’s had.

“ _Can you speak Trigedasleng?_ ”

“ _Sha. Lincoln taught me when he could._ ”

“ _Awesome. Is he gona or hunter or something else?_ ”

“ _Hunter and scout. What about yours?_ ”

Clarke shrugged and deflected. “ _Gonakru. Kom Polis actually._ ”

Octavia startled. Her jaw dropping in wonder. The only warriors in Polis were the best, the ones sworn to protect the city rather than a clan, sworn to protect Heda above all else. 

Claiming such gave Clarke status and explained her knowledge. It was the cover they had discussed years ago when Lexa had first become Heda. It wasn’t as high as Heda, but after what happened to Costia, Clarke was glad they had made a cover story.

When Octavia didn’t ask anything else Clarke refocused onto the main concern.

“ _I need you to start getting people used to the idea of grounder culture. See if anyone else has a soulmate down here and just haven’t come forward._ ”

“ _Okay. I can do that._ ”  She hesitated. “ _What about you?_ ”

“ _I’m going to try and keep us organized long enough for them to get here and then calm enough they don’t kill everyone when they do._ ”

Octavia let out a long breath. With a nod she turned forwards the door and left. Wells entered as soon as she was gone.

“So, that’s a new skill. When’d you learn that language?”

“In my sleep.”

A silted silence descended between them. Clarke sighed. It’d only been a handful of hours and already she was exhausted from the sheer stress of trying to manage everything.

She wondered how Lexa managed.

“Look Wells. You’re my best friend. You’ll always be my best friend. But what would you have done if I told you my mate was on the ground? What would your father do? Oh wait, we already know. My father suggested there was life on the ground, that we were running out of air and the solution was down here. You know what your father did? Instead of swearing mine to secrecy - or maybe listening to him - he killed him.

“So, I’m sorry Wells, I love you as a brother I really do, but I’m not going to apologize for doing everything I can to protect them.”

Clarke winced. She hadn’t meant for the last word to slip out. Maybe he’d interpret that as all of the grounders.

A quick glance as his expression proved otherwise.

_Jok_.

“Clarke... what the hell is going on?”

You _branwada_ Clarke. 

Wells never swore. He hated swearing. It came from being told all the time that he needed to set an example as the Chancellor’s son. That he swore now showed just how overwhelmed he was feeling. Taking a deep breath Clarke made a decision. Grabbing Wells by his shoulder she pulled him deeper into the drop ship. Once they were as far into the corner as they could get - with the least chance of being overheard - Clarke turned to face him.

“You can’t tell anyone Wells. Anyone, I mean it. They’ll kill her and they’ll kill me if anyone finds out. They already took-." she cut herself off. Pain and fear clear in her eyes.

“Promise me Wells. My soulmate is really high up their chain of command. If her enemies find out about me I’ll be lucky if I get a quick death. Our other soulmate is in a coma because someone decided to use her against us. Promise me Wells. Please.”

He gawked. Clarke wanted to shake him, beg him to agree. But didn’t. Wells needed to process. She’d been his friend since they were infants and knew he wouldn’t speak until he was certain of his words. Especially not after the bomb shell she’d just dropped on him.

Unfortunately, his answer would have to wait.

Shouts and yells reached them through the open door of the drop ship. Immediately Clarke ran out, Wells on her heels. Outside was a mix of wonder and panic.

And joy.

“Lincoln!”

Octavia’s call drew their attention to the source of the ruckus. Grounders, a group of them. One of the males broke off from the group and ran to meet Octavia. Those from the Ark watched with nervousness and wonder as the grounders came to a stop a short distance behind the soulmates.

Clarke was barely paying them any mind.

Her attention was focused on the figure leading the group.

“ _Lexa_.”

It was barely a whisper, but still Wells tensed beside her. Glancing between her and the grounders he tried to determine who she was staring at. The task became significantly easier when one of them looked straight at them. At Clarke.

The one with a red sash coming down from her shoulder guard.

* * *


	4. Two: Welcome to the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Or what Princess? She's my sister so I protect her. Including from him."
> 
> While Lexa failed to follow his logic, she was intrigued to learn the other Skai goufa called Clarke Princess. That would go far in cementing her status as the Skaikru leader in the eyes of her people. Even though most clans followed no hereditary system, the term still carried an implication of leadership.
> 
> "You don't get it do you? You're her brother, not her warden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those following These Emotions, I am not satisfied with the next chapter and am holding off posting it until I decide whether a scene fits better in Clarke's POV or Lexa's.
> 
> This is the last chapter completely written in advance so from here on out y'all are at the mercy of when I prioritize working on this one. Thanks so much for the positive feedback on this so far! It really helps motivate me to keep writing despite irl stuff.

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Show

 

It took all of Lexa's will power to not run straight to Clarke. Judging by Clarke's body language the younger girl was having a similar internal battle. The boy next to Clarke continued to look back and forth between them as understanding dawned on his face.

A cough from next to her drew Lexa's attention back to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath she shifted to stand even taller.

"Welcome Skaikru. Who is your leader?"

Clarke opened her mouth and stepped forward, but it was movement off to the side that drew everyone's attention. A tall lanky boy stalked towards Lincoln and his mate - Octavia, if her memory from this morning serves her. His expression screams his distrust and ego. A glance at Clarke shows a scowl as her soulmate moves to intercept.

"Get your hands off my sister. Octavia get away from him." 

"What the hell Bell?"

The new comer goes to physically separate the two. Lexa steps forward as every member of the gona with her tenses. She need not have worried.

"Bellamy Blake, you will stand down this instant or so help me. If you start a war because you can't handle your sister hugging her soulmate I don't know want to see your reaction when they have sex."

It was meant to be a joke, Lexa was certain. But it fell completely flat due to the rage in clear display on Clarke's face. Several Skaikru shifted restlessly, many gathered in clusters watching. Their uncertainty was clear. Lexa would need to be careful presenting their case. She and Clarke had prepared for nothing involving just goufa with no authority figures.

Speaking of Clarke...

The now named Bellamy had turned from his apparent sister and Lincoln to face the blond girl. A sneer was ready on his lips as they now stood nearly chest to chest.

"Or what Princess? She's my sister so I protect her. Including from him."

While Lexa failed to follow his logic, she was intrigued to learn the other Skai goufa called Clarke Princess. That would go far in cementing her status as the Skaikru leader in the eyes of her people. Even though most clans followed no hereditary system, the term still carried an implication of leadership.

"You don't get it do you? You're her brother, not her warden."

There was an immediate reaction from the Skaikru at her words. Jeers and taunts rang out at the male's expense, although a few appeared ready to come to his defense. Her own gona shift at the tension. Most likely they will be judging which goufa will be the biggest threat and need to be taken down first.

Lexa hopes it won't come to that.

She has no doubt she'd be able to protect Clarke should a fight happen. However, they need to keep their bond a secret if any of their main plans are to work. And they need the goufa here alive if they have any hope of keeping the parents in line when they come down. It was a blessing when Lincoln came forward with a bond amongst the goufa that Lexa could pretend to have gained knowledge from. She owed him much for that.

Bellamy's posture shifted to throw a punch.

Lexa's feet were moving before she'd finished processing the movement.

Clarke was fine.

By the time Lexa was a few strides away Clarke had Bellamy in a pin with both facing towards her. She slowed to a stop. Footsteps next to her told her that Gustus had followed. The two Skaikru looked up as they stopped. Bellamy's face shifted between rage and fear, his eyes flicking towards their visible weapons. Clarke simply looked relieved, dozens of emotions flicking through her eyes as the two made eye contact again.

It was a distraction they shouldn't have taken.

Bellamy jerked partially out of Clarke's hold as it slackened in her relief. His hand reached for something tucked under his shirt. Both Trikru reflexively reached for weapons. Clarke's expression morphed into one of open fury. A few moves and a cry of pain had him pinned - this time to the ground, Clarke on top of him securing both of his hands. In her anger she continued to twist his arms violently in their sockets.

Muttering reached her ears and Lexa's eyes widened. Instantly she darted forward, a hand reaching out for each of Clarke's. The moment skin made contact both women froze. Internally they felt a shift, like something clicked in their chests and their minds. Like something had been out of place and they didn't notice until it was fixed. As quickly as the feeling came, it went, allowing Lexa to refocus on the task at hand.

_"Klark."_

It was soft - barely a whisper - but it worked. At her name the blond relaxed slightly, before tensing right back up as memories of what happened last time she'd relaxed her grip returned. She did stop forcing the boy's shoulders out of their sockets though. Lexa exhaled through her nose. Clarke's response had her inhale sharply.

"He has a gun. It's our only one."

The hands overlaying Clarke's flinched at the words. After a moment they gave a brief squeeze and withdrew. Lexa stepped back. Clarke knew her people's beliefs. She trusted Clarke to handle this without escalating things too much more.

"Octavia. Come here."

The girl hesitated. A nudge in the back from Lincoln got her moving.

"Clarke?"

"I need you to take his gun."

Gustus went to draw his sword at the words. Only Lexa's hand in front of him stilled his movements. The growl of displeasure was audible to all three of the Skaikru near them.

The two females made eye contact, Clarke's boring into Octavia's as she willed the girl to understand what she was asking and the implications and ramifications that may accompany it. Octavia nodded. Crouching she reached to the same location Bellamy had earlier. Bellamy struggled some but more pressure from Clarke stopped it immediately.

Lexa stiffened the moment the gun came into view. She sensed more than saw Gustus do the same next to her. She could only hope the gona couldn't see the gun clearly.

Swiftly Octavia stood, tucking the weapon into her own belt and pulling her shirt over it. Octavia nodded at Clarke's quiet thank you. Before she left however she paused. A glance between Lexa and Clarke had her nodding again before shooting Clarke a look Lexa couldn't interpret. Still, she could readily assume the other girl had figured them out.

Crisis adverted for now, Lexa and Clarke both refocused on Bellamy himself.

"If I let you up will you take the time to actually listen to what they have to say before assuming they're the enemy, or do I need to sit on you while we hear their terms?"

The corner of Lexa's lip quirked up at the image.

Whatever Bellamy answered Lexa couldn't hear, but Clarke must have accepted it for she released him and stood up. Around them the whispers of the Skaikru goufa resumed. The boy who had been with Clarke earlier stepped up to join them. His expression when he looked at Clarke was not what Lexa was expecting.

Betrayal.

Lexa wondered just how close he was to Clarke. How many of her secrets he thought he knew and how many Clarke had just shown him he didn't.

Lexa thought of Gustus and Anya and withheld a wince.

"My name is Clarke Griffin. You've already met Bellamy Blake here, our guard captain. Next to me is Wells Jaha, my second."

Surprise showed on both boys faces even as Lexa suppressed her own. Wells. Of course. Clarke's best friend and the most talked about person after her family. At one-point Clarke had blamed him for her father's death. Yet that hadn't changed how much Clarke cared for the boy who was like a brother to her.

"Greetings _Klark_ _kom Skaikru_. I am _Heda_ , Commander of the Twelve Clans."

"Twelve?!" The boys both balked at the title. Clarke raised her eyebrows as if surprised, but her eyes sparkled with suppressed humor. Until they flicked in Gustus direction at any rate. All traces of humor were gone after that. Watching the change was a reminder to Lexa herself to keep this formal.

"Greetings Heda. I apologize for the rough introduction. We have only been here a few hours and none of us knew we would be sent down until it was already occurring. Somethings are still new to people." The words were more for the others sake, but Lexa still noticed the way Bellamy shifted uncomfortably behind Clarke. "We seek peace, aid if you're willing. We know nothing of the ground. Our people are taught that the ground is not safe to live on."

Lexa nods.

"We would be willing to offer aid to your people so long as their respect ours. Know that every violence served will be returned in kind. So long as you do not attack us we will not attack you." She pointedly looks at Bellamy as she says this. To his credit - or maybe foolishness - he holds her gaze. "You do not punish a child for a mistake, instead you teach it so that it will not error a second time. We will do so with you."

Clarke nods in turn.

"We are grateful for your offer. Is there a way our people can interact, to reduce hostilities?"

"Of course. We will set up camp a short way away and, to those willing, begin teaching your people how to build shelters of their own. That shall be the first test."

"Agreed."

Clarke sticks out her hand. Lexa hesitates, pretending to consider it as though unfamiliar with the action. After a pause long enough to have the males around them shift with nerves Lexa reaches out and shakes Clarke's hand.

No strange feeling washes over them at the contact this time. Still, they find themselves unwilling to let go. If anyone notices they hold the handshake slightly longer than necessary they can only hope those observing attribute it to Lexa's unfamiliarity with the concept.

Agreement formally made the two leaders turn and begin to address their respective peoples.

 

* * *

 

It is later, when the shelters are mostly made and many have broken off into groups to learn hunting and foraging, that Lexa returns to Clarke's side under the guise of determining what the schedule is for the remaining day and the morning. She thinks she made it with little notice when Gustus steps into place next to her. She fights a sigh knowing he is being overly protective due to the lack of trust and understanding with these Skaikru.

She hopes it's not because he already knows of their bond and does not approve.

As she patiently waits for Clarke to finish with the group she's currently directing Lexa takes the time to look around. It is then that she spots Octavia crossing towards them from the outskirts with a determined look on her face. Lincoln follows but a few steps behind. Tensing Lexa glances at Clarke, clearing her throat to get the other woman's attention. When their eyes meet Lexa flicks hers in the direction of the approaching pair. A furrow appears in Clarke's brow when she notices them. By the time the two reach them Clarke has sent the others on their way.

They are alone except for Gustus and soon Octavia and Lincoln.

Their gazes meet. For a moment the world falls away as they communicate what they can of a plan through body language alone. A skill only possible due to the high number of hours spent in each other's presence throughout the years they've had Bond Dreams. The moment she is close enough to not shout Octavia calls them on it.

"That. Right there. High ranked in the gonakru my ass Clarke." Lexa raises an eyebrow, glancing between the two to see Clarke duck her head slightly.

"Not public knowledge O. What did you expect me to say? Either way I'm a high-profile target."

Gustus and Lexa both tense even as Clarke winces at her own words. She glances at them both, apology clear in her gaze. While Gustus may only now be learning of her existence, Clarke is well aware he knew Costia well. By referring to herself as such she immediately brought up the associated pain.

Lincoln had silently observed all of this. So when Octavia went to comment again he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. When she cut off her retort to look at him he shook his head.

"Apologies _Heda_ , _Klark kom Skaikru_. We did not wish to seem rude. Octavia simply wished for confirmation of her suspicions after having combined them with my knowledge."

"It's alright Lincoln. We needed to talk with the two of you soon anyways." Clarke glances at Lexa. "I can't speak for the Trikru, but as of right now Octavia is the official ambassador between our peoples."

Lexa nods her agreement. "It seems logical enough that the publicly known soulmates act as ambassadors due to their expected knowledge of each other's cultures."

The pair stares at them in shock even as Gustus shifts beside her. There will be dissent - there is always dissent - but hopefully the pair will rise to the occasion. A thought occurs to Lexa.

"As your first act as ambassadors, please see to making sure the Skaikru militia understand what is a threat and what isn't. It wouldn't due for their captain to start another fight he can't win."

The pride in Lexa's voice at the end is not lost on anyone. Their gazes shift toward Clarke. Lexa is pleased to note the slight flush dusting her cheeks. Lincoln and Octavia exchange a look. Octavia looks torn - likely over the slight directed at her brother. Yet with prodding from Lincoln the two bid their farewells and head off.

Gustus clears his throat.

Both women sigh.

__"Gustus, meet Clarke, mine and Costia's second soulmate. Clarke, I'd like you to finally meet Gustus - my personal bodyguard and shadow."_ _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Trigedasleng is italicized since I don't want to butcher translating it. Only the common words/phrases will be used unless I have a character translating or I intentionally don't want y'all to know what was said.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts @standinshadowedsilence


End file.
